Sealed With a Kiss
by Charnette x
Summary: When L dragged me to buy cake we ending up fighting oblivious to the eyes watching us. When I punched him a little too hard I didn't notice the lipstick covered lips smiling in the shadows. When we gazed into one another eyes and leant in we were oblivious that we had sealed our deaths with a kiss. LxLight. Raiting has gone up to M for a sexual scene. (Lemon.)
1. Chapter I Observation

_Observation _

_When you take a good look at something, noticing facts or taking measurements, you are engaging in observation, something a little more intense than just a quick glance. When you share an observation, you communicate an insight. (1)_

* * *

Misa POV

I stopped dead in my tracks.

With a black wig that went passed my shoulders, a plain white t-shirt, a stripy black/white cardigan, black jeans and pumps, I was sure nobody would recognise me. I however, didn't want to chance it with the world's greatest detective and Kira AKA Light Yagami looking my way.

I casually turned to my side glancing into the display case, dozens of sugary, fatty, cavity producing cake sat there. The very sight sickened me, but I faked a smile, it didn't take a genius to know if you were in a cake shop, you probably liked cake. So I smiled, even lent into the case a little 'observing the cakes better' to _really _keep my cover.

When I looked up they were gone, I quickly bought a cake and left the shop.

_Damn. Where could they have possibly gone?_

I slumped down a little depressed, following Light wasn't an easy job you know, my Light was so intelligent and gifted and well…just generally remarkable; I was used to posing in front of a camera not hiding away. I slowly pulled out the cake I had bought; vanilla with chocolate frosting.

_I need a bit of comfort food right now…_

I was about to take a bite when I saw Ryuzaki out of the corner of my eye, I knew it was him; nobody else could look that strange and repulsive. If I wasn't undercover I would have squealed with happiness, all my hard work was paying off!

I definitely wasn't stalking Light; I was being a good girlfriend that's all. If Light won't tell me what he gets up to, then I'll just have to find out myself, it will give us something to talk about and communication is key to a good relationship. My Light never answers when I ask about anything so I will find out myself. I'm just that sort of lovely person.

So I followed them into a nearby park. They didn't notice anything, didn't even stop or turn around, they kept walking oblivious to anyone.

L POV

"Light-kun should have some cake."

Light looked at me and then at my bags of cake, disgusted at even the suggestion, I smiled and got him one out anyway. He stared down at the vanilla cupcake I held in my palm them faced forward again frowning.

"No Ryuzaki, you know I hate cake." Light replied.

"It will improve your investigating skills by 35% making it easier to catch Kira also that is the 103rd time you have told me your opinion on cake." I held the cake up close to his face careful not to get any on him; I was not in the mood to deal with an angry Light.

"I don't care I am not eating that."

"Do you not want to increase your skills? Or do you not have to because you're Kira?"

I saw a flash of rage on his face and I frowned, realising I was probably going to have to deal with angry Light after all. I waited for him to tell me he wasn't Kira or moan about how unfair I was but nothing came. Puzzled, I quickly analysed the situation.

_There is a: 25% chance he has given up telling me this, 35% chance he is too angry to speak, 36% chance he is upset and doesn't wish to answer, 3% chance he didn't hear me and a 1% chance that was a confession._

"Light, has my statement saddened you?" I asked intrigued and concerned for my friend.

He didn't answer me and instead smacked the cake out of my hand. I solemnly gazed at the destroyed cake on the grass and contemplated going back to the store to replace it but instead faced Light.

Light didn't even look at me but looked at the ground beneath him. "You still think I am Kira." Before I could answer Light gripped my shirt and raised his fist. I closed my eyes but the punch never came.

So I _was actually _dealing with angry Light, just a new one. "At least you haven't turned to violence." I said emotionlessly, I couldn't help but press Light's buttons. His fist finally connected and I fell down, holding my face, dropping the bags of cake on my way, it felt like my face exploded with pain and my heart pounded in my ears.

_Ow, that was 11% harder than Lights average punch._

I removed my hand and realised I was bleeding, I think this was when Light noticed too because that's when he dropped to the floor beside me and started cleaning up my face with some tissue.

"I'm sorry." Light apologised, looking and sounding sincere, his eyes glowed with regret and I knew he actually meant it.

"I know." I gazed into his eyes and noticed something else, love. I instinctively sat up a little and I kissed him as passionately as I could, showing him I had truly forgiven him. I pulled away slowly and I noticed him smiling as I did so.

Before I could get up, Light pulled me back and I crashed into his enchanting lips.

Misa POV

I watched them from a nearby bench, constantly reminding myself that I was undercover to stop myself from ripping Ryuzaki off my Light. I was sure the bench would snap with the grip I had on it soon. I stood and walked out of the park, not wanting to watch anymore.

When I got home I burst into tears, ignoring Rem's concerns. My heart was breaking and the pain surged with every beat, my roller-coaster world crashed and burned with me in it. I cried until my eyes were red and I had run out of tears. Night had fallen but I barely registered it in my depressed state.

Slowly, I walked over to the desk where the Death Note was hidden and sat down.

_They will pay for what they did. They will pay for all of my pain. Ryuzaki will pay for taking MY Light! __**They will all pay!**_

Unable to stop myself, I cackled softly, planning my revenge.

* * *

**A/N: (1) www . vocabulary . co(M) / dictionary / observation  
**

**Plot just randomly came to me and I had to write it. Misa catching an LxLight moment and realising that not only was this love and beautiful but that she had never seen this side of Light. Bursting her bubble of denial.**

**Love is a powerful thing but the illusion of love is even more powerful. **

**That is why I believe Misa would go slightly crazy at the thought of the person she loves and the person she had (wrongly) thought loved her. Not only this but in the hands of the enemy, L.**

**Just a one-shot for now might continue it x in case I do feel free to write any Ideas about Misa's revenge in the comments :)**

**BETA: (DeviantArt):iconChaosthedark08:**

**I do not own Death Note.**


	2. Chapter II Apprehension

_Apprehension _

_Anticipation of adversity or misfortune; suspicion or fear of future trouble or evil. The faculty or act of apprehending, especially intuitive understanding; perception on a direct and immediate level. (1)_

* * *

**AN:/This is slightly AU. In the arc where L and Light are chained together Misa still has her DN and memories but Light doesn't.**

* * *

Light POV

"Light!" High-pitched, loud, annoying…Misa. I sighed before turning in my swivel chair towards the Gothic Lolita who awkwardly hugged me. I put one arm around her shoulders lightly for a second before gently pushing her away, faking a smile.

"Are you ready?" Misa asked. She was wearing a black and red dress with bows and a belt-like corset underneath, her chest adorned with a large black lace choker with a silver cross and plain black high heels.

"For what?" I asked confused but still mock-smiling at her.

"Our date silly!" She ruffled my hair and I fought the urge to scream, nobody ruined _my_ hair, especially not annoying blondes who I was supposed to be going out with today to the…cinema. I internally cringed. Whenever Misa dragged me to the cinema, she always picked the sappiest, cheesiest movie and flung herself at me throughout it. Holding my hand, trying to steal a kiss, nuzzling into my side. I hated it. I had never been interested in Misa or anybody else for that matter, nobody ever fascinated me enough for me to want a continued relationship with them, I only bothered socialising because it was expected of me. Honestly, I thought it was a waste of time and effort, I had to dumb myself down so much for anybody to keep up, and I could never have an interesting conversation with anyone until I met L.

L. Ryuzaki. Whatever the hell his name is. We haven't talked about yesterday in the park, but I had woken up cradling the man in my arms, who was actually sleeping for once, so I don't think he regrets it. Somehow being with Misa felt wrong now.

"Oh…yeah, our date" I replied eventually and was about to stand up when L spoke.

"Something of vital importance has come to my attention and I must work Misa-san." I caught the corner of L's eye; they didn't have the usual sparkle they gained when he actually did find something so I guessed he was lying. My face must have looked relieved because he gave a small smile for just a second then it was gone, if you'd had blinked you would have missed it.

"You just don't want me and my Light to go on our date!" Misa whined, stomping her feet.

I thought she resembled a spoiled child at that moment, pulling a tantrum when mother said she couldn't have a new Barbie.

"No Misa-san. I apologise but I need to stay here and because of this", L held up the chain in his weird way letting it swing slightly, "Light-kun must stay as well."

Before she could whinge again, I spoke up "Ryuzaki's right Misa, I'll make it up to you another day, I promise." I flashed a fake but still dazzling smile; she returned it, and then looked at L.

"So can we go out another time then Ryuzaki?" Her eyes shone with so much happiness it sickened me slightly.

"As long as I don't discover anything else important, then yes." L sighed, looking obviously displeased with the idea. I wondered if…no. L was jealous of Misa.

The world's three greatest detectives were jealous of a girl whose IQ probably didn't reach double figures.

I stopped myself from laughing hysterically somehow.

Misa gave a sequel of delight and hugged L, who just sat there not looking very amused. Once she was done making L uncomfortable, she gave me a peck on the cheek and left calling a 'goodbye' to me.

* * *

L POV

Misa's hug was…awkward to say the least. It wasn't until I felt a piece of paper pressed into my jean pocket did I understand why Misa had felt the need to embrace me so hard. With her like this, Light couldn't see the other side of me at all, leaving free Misa to give me this note.

I watched her leave and wondered what the note could contain. Misa was very loud, brash and she spoke her mind. I couldn't think of what she felt she couldn't say in front of Light.

The note she gave me was making me feel uneasy, something about it was wrong, very wrong, and my skin crawled just thinking about it.

I could only hope Light didn't notice my uneasiness as I dragged him to the kitchen. When we were there he spoke.

"So what's this thing of 'vital importance'?" He teased, knowing full well what the answer was.

"You." I answered nonchalantly, choosing and picking what candy to take.

"Me?"

"Yes" I heard Light sigh and a flash of emotion ran through me…rejection? Surely Light wouldn't be regretting yesterday, especially since he had started it!

"L, we shouldn't do this, we are _supposed _to be working." When he said those words, I calmed a little, realising it was just his stubborn work attitude. I thought for a second and then decided the best way to persuade him.

A mischievous smile was stretched on my face and Light's concerned look almost made me laugh. Saying nothing, I put down all of my cake on the side and picked an apple from the fruit bowl. I held it as if it was an offering to Light and then spoke in my huskiest, most seductive voice.

"Go on, take it, take the forbidden fruit, its right in front of you." I held the apple to the side and put my lips to his ear, willing my voice lower and quieter. "Begging. To. Be. Picked."

Light knocked the apple out of my hand and kissed me, his hands running through my black hair.

I couldn't enjoy the kiss as I had yesterday in the park. I could feel that note burning in my pocket and the sense of dread pooled in my stomach. Somehow I could smell death in the air.

* * *

**AN: / (1) dictionary . reference . co(M) / browse / apprehension **

***then they fall to the ground and much yaoi happens* XD**

**Decided to continue this mainly because MarshieMello-Cookies and summer164 asked me to 3 I'm glad I did now I really enjoyed writing this chapter :) **


	3. Chapter III Doom

_Doom_

_Doom is death, destruction, the end of the world, the big goodbye. (1)_

* * *

L Pov

I turned to face the man sitting on the chair next to mine, it was late and he had long ago gave up even the pretence of working, now he was simply relaxing into his chair with his eyes closed waiting impatiently until I had finished working. To anybody else he would have looked asleep, I knew however Light couldn't fall asleep in a chair and he was just trying to keep his eyes fresh or plan as Kira, both probably. I turned my head back to the netbook screen as Light spoke.

"Ryuzaki, I'm exhausted."

"Light-kun must wait, if I am to find the new Kira I must work." I sighed, not taking my eyes of the illuminated screen, scrolling and reading through all the information available to me; from pro-Kira sites such as; 'Kira is God!', 'God is our saviour.', and 'All Hail Kira' to the files already obtainable to me from my computer.

"Please L. I know you don't have any more leads, let's just go to bed." Light moaned. I unfortunately had to agree; I wasn't finding any helpful information and there was only a 3% likelihood I would tonight. It was pointless to stay down here any longer tonight, besides according to Light he has not had got an adequate amount of 'Beauty Sleep' this week, and a Light without his 'Beauty Sleep' was not happy one.

"Ok Light-kun." I agreed and picked up my netbook and followed Light out of the room dragging my bear feet across the floor in a (failed) attempt to heat them up. I was apprehensive about going to our room, that meant Light could sleep and that I…could read that note. All day it had played on my mind, the negative feeling stayed and swirled in my gut until I could barely finish my cake, for appearances I did but it tasted no better than dirt or sand.

By the time Light-kun had opened our room door, my brain was on overdrive thinking about the note and every negative instinct I was having, and my instincts never let me down. I un-cuffed and re-cuffed Light once he had changed into his pyjamas. I sat down at my desk and started working again; I waited for Light to fall asleep.

The tick of the clock seemed extra slow, like there was an hour between the sound not a second, I listen intently to Lights breathing waiting for that deep gentle pace it went to while he slept. Eventually he did fall asleep, I shut down my netbook, not bothering to save anything as I had found nothing anyway, then carefully got the note from my pocket.

For a moment I just observed it. It looked like it had been folded in quarters and on the front of a folded side it said 'L.' I turned the note over in my hand. I knew whatever was in this note wasn't good, I had known that since I had got it. The nausea in my stomach rose with my curiosity until I could no longer take it anymore.

Carefully, I unfolded the paper and read it calmly.

Then I ripped it up into shreds as a lone tear trickled down my cheek.

* * *

Light Pov

I was woken gently to somebody pulling the chain gently. L. If he said anything that would involve getting out of bed I would refuse point blank. I will not be humouring L at… I stopped my mental rant to look at the clock beside the bed… 4 in the morning.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" I said obviously annoyed but he didn't answer me. Instead he wedged himself into my arms and placed his head on my chest. I was a little shocked but didn't mind; L was warm and his hair made a comfortable, silky pillow to rest my head on. I pulled him closer to me, feeling his heartbeat on the side of my torso. I can safely say that I have never been in a more comfortable position or happier with L in my arms. I fought for consciousness, wanting to live in this moment for longer but soon L's hands were in my hair, stroking it lovingly and I lost the battle.

* * *

**AN:/ (1) ****www . vocabulary .**** co(M) / dictionary/ doom**

**Wanted to make it longer but really wanted to finish it with cute Yaoi x**


	4. Chapter IIII Strange

_Strange_

_Anything that is unusual or out of the ordinary can be described as strange like the strange sight of an ice cream truck pulling up in front of your school and your principal skipping over to it. (1)_

* * *

**AN:/Hello readers, thank you for being here and waiting for me I know I haven't updated this story in a while (not sure exactly how long) but if you are still here have a cookie! *GivesReaderACookie*. Thank you for the patience and support guys ^_^**

* * *

**SPOILER WARNING-SPOILER WARNING**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS L'S NAME. IF YOU DON'T WISH TO KNOW L'S NAME DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER OR ANY FURTHER ON INTO THIS STORY**

**SPOILER WARNING-SPOILER WARNING**

* * *

Light POV

L is being strange, well, stranger than usual. Nobody but Light noticed it, but to him it was obvious the man was slightly depressed. His eyes, his large, panda eyes didn't sparkle when Watari placed a cake or a sweet (even a lollipop) in front of him. L ate it never the less, probably so people wouldn't realise the new aura around the man that wasn't there yesterday. His slouch was bigger than usual and more defined, the tip of his thumb was almost bright red from the way L nibbled at it constantly, Light blinked at that but stayed focused. That was another thing, L always worked extremely hard, almost 24/7, now L worked but it was quicker, as if he wasn't scanning for information but simply looking into the glowing screen.

After a couple of hours work L saved and closed his laptop down. Light pretended not to notice and devised a little test for L in his head.  
"Come Light-kun, we must go." L stated in flat monotone standing up from his chair.  
"Ryuzaki, we can't leave now! I'm in the middle of some very important research!" Light replied, not even turning his head to face Ryuzaki. He waited for L to argue with him, tell him they must leave (for where Light did not know) but that never happened.  
"Fine. Half an hour more then we must go." L replied, crouching once more in his seat and looking into the nothingness in front of him. Light mentally gaped.  
Yes. There is something definitely strange about L today, and it must be worse than Light previously thought if L wasn't arguing with him.

The half hour passed slowly, Light hadn't really had anything important going on, he was so sure that L would force him to leave that he hadn't planned any other alternatives. The rest of the team hadn't commented on the exchange, Light wondered if they were that stupid or just simply didn't care about how L had changed, they probably passed it off as a quirk.  
"Light-kun." L pulled the chain lightly as he spoke. Light briefly wondered if L would let him stay longer but decided 1- he didn't want to push it and 2- he was bored and wanted to leave with L to...wherever they were going. Light left his workstation and the two walked together. L led, pulling the chain occasionally when Light was moving too slow, to a car waiting outside. It was awkward getting into the car because of the chain, as they couldn't each get into their respective sides. Light had to climb over the driver's seat.

A little while later, we arrived outside a large museum. Light had seen it a couple of times before, alone of course; his classmates couldn't properly appreciate something like a museum. Light thought it was pretty pathetic, he'd first appreciated a nice museum when he was 9, but anyway. It was pretty ordinary, nothing particularly abnormal, but still enjoyable.  
Why has L dragged me here?  
Once they had both got out of the car, Light stared at L with a look of mild confusion, L smiled, a small, happy smile. (The first of the day.)  
"Wait and see Light-kun." He pulled out a key from his pocket and with it, opened the museum's backdoor. L walked in, pulling Light via chain with him.

L took Light on a night-time tour of the museum, it was the best trip of his life. L knew so much more than any tour guide; gave Light so much interesting knowledge that even Light, for just a second, thought L far surpassed his intelligence. However, Light's ego couldn't handle the thought of this being true so he ignored it and went back to listening to the tone of L's voice. They visited many areas, including the kitchen, from which L took a lollipop. They talked and laughed, L looked like L again, as if his bout of depression this morning had been but a small dream.

This went on for hours until suddenly L's face turned serious and his gaze met Light's, sending goosebumps down his arms and neck.  
"I have something to tell you." L whispered, his voice barely audible even in the cold silence of the room. "L Lawliet."  
"What?" Light was a little confused, he had hoped L would tell him what was wrong instead...  
_'L Lawliet'? That could only be..no. There is no way L would ever, is there?_  
L held out a hand as if preparing for a western handshake.

"L Lawliet, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**AN:/ So I'm back guys! *Reviewers and followers stare angrily.* I'm sorry I left this so long, to tell you the truth I have been so busy over the holidays and then with school that I have barely had the time to sit and plan this chapter let alone write it out. Anyways, I am sorry for the large break.**

**Thank you for waiting for me, please R&R, reviews help me get chapters out. When I feel and are reminded that there are people waiting and wanting more I feel obliged to get the chapter out as soon as possible.**  
**Again, thanks for reading and staying with me. ^_^**

**BN:/(Beta's Notes.) KYAHAHAHAHA.**

**(1) www . vocabulary . co (m) / dictionary / strange**


	5. Chapter V Know

_Know_

_To know something means to have a piece of information or a certain understanding of something. If someone tells you their phone number and you remember it, you know. (1)_

* * *

L Pov

L watched Light, hand stretched out. His face was confused for just a moment, then it suddenly...settled. Settled in to a look of knowledge and understanding. Light knew without a shadow of a doubt the information he had just been given was L's name. L's real name. Why would L lie about that now? The answer is he wouldn't and Light, Light knew this. The auburn haired man's eyes, which had previously been glazed over and unfocused, locked into L's with intensity and an emotion even L, with all of his intelligence and logic, couldn't decipher.

"I am pleased to meet you, L...Lawliet." The name rolled off Light's tongue in perfect Japanese, making L shiver slightly. It had been so long since anyone, even Watari, had used his full name. Light didn't sound pleased though when he spoke L's name, his voice was quiet; even in the silence of the museum, it was hard to hear his tone. L let his arm drop, feeling foolish for trying to initiate a handshake in the first place and although he'd never admit it, scared. Kira had his name, no, worse, L had _given_ Kira his name. Thanks to his own stupidity and emotions, he was a dead man. If Light ever became Kira again, he was as good as dead. Whatever they had wouldn't stop Li-Kira from murdering him. L wasn't good enough, L wasn't worth enough to keep around in Kira's eyes. L knew Light was thinking the same, maybe that was the undecipherable emotion. Fear.

Without a word, the two left the museum and entered the car awkwardly again. L drove and thought, not paying much attention to the road. He didn't need to anyway, his reaction time was good enough to not pay full attention. The drive seemed so much longer than it had before to L as he drove through the dark, abandoned streets.

When they reached HQ, they were both silent. As they both parked and walked in silence, L briefly wondered if Light was trying to forget tonight before deciding that he didn't care. L was tense for many a reason, 1- he had just divulged his name to a mass-murderer and 2- Light kept looking at him with fierce, smoking eyes as they walked to their room. L was confused about exactly what they meant, they were completely different from the eyes in the museum. These eyes felt, in a way, hungry.

* * *

**AN:/WARNING. THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON BEGINS. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THE LEMON PLEASE STOP READING UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHAT YOU HAVE READ SO FAR.**

**BN:/heeheehee. :)**

* * *

L entered and then closed the door to their room before he uncuffed Light and himself. L turned to his dresser, deciding to sleep tonight, and began to undress. He had just taken his white shirt off when he felt a small twinge of pain in his neck. L instinctively tried to move away and realised two hands were holding his waist, keeping him from going anywhere. Light. L knew it had to be him, and he bit down on L's neck again, this time slightly further up from the base. He bit and then gently nibbled on the skin, L internally moaned, too embarrassed to voice himself aloud. He tilted his head slightly, giving Light more room to 'work'. The bites and nibbles continued up until Light reached L's ear, where he stopped his ministrations. L was sure Light had left bite marks along his neck, but for some reason, didn't care. Suddenly L's voice of reason found its way through his haze of pleasure.

_What am I doing? This is Kira! I can't-_  
L's crazed thoughts were cut off by a voice in his ear.  
"Stop.." Light whispered in a low, hushed tone, sending shivers down L's spine and heat to his groin. Light's hand travelled down L's bare chest slowly, dragging out the moment, to the bulge in L's trousers and squeezed. "...Thinking." He hissed.  
L finally moaned aloud, a jolt of intense pleasure spiking his blood, he registered Light moving closer behind him so he could feel not only his head, but his body and erect member behind him.  
L stiffened out of fright and snapped his head back into a neutral position.  
"Relax." Another soft request, another hard squeeze.  
_I shouldn't relax, I can't afford to go any further than Light than I have so far. He's Kira and when the time comes I can't let emotions affect me. There is no turning back from this, I can't do it!_  
But L's internal debate didn't make him protest when Light's hands met his nipples, pinching and pulling and playing with each in turn. It didn't stop him from whimpering in his mind or closing his eyes in pleasure. It didn't stop him from submitting to Light's every desire until all the reason in his head was blocked out by a cloud of intense pleasure that stopped him from thinking at all.  
By the time it was over, Light was chest to chest with L on the bed, both naked, sticky and spent. L felt content in this moment, Light laying on top of him, face buried in his neck and the aftermath of his orgasm flowing through him. Happily, he closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately, the night's events taking its toll.

* * *

**AN:/Please vote on my profile to pick the fandom of my next ff!**  
**...So yeah. Lemon-y goodness for you all :) I have put the rating up on this and left a warning so please don't flame because of the lemon, (or at all.) This is my first time writing anything of this nature and I would love some constructive criticism from you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time. Bye x**

**BN:/ "Can we cuddle now?" Heh...lemons. RAPE TIMES FTW.**

**(1) www . vocabulary . co (m) /dictionary/ know**


	6. Chapter VI Curse

**_Curse_**

**_When you curse, you say words you wouldn't want your mother or your priest to hear you saying. A curse can also be wishing something awful on someone, like the witch who puts a curse on Sleeping Beauty. (1)_**

* * *

**L Pov**

The first thing L noticed when he woke up was Light's hair. It was tightly nuzzled into his neck, making the skin warm. A happy smile danced on his face as he reveled in the softness of its touch. L longed to brush his fingers through the auburn mess, so he did gently, like a mother would with a child, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty unconscious and on top of him.

The next thing he noticed was the absence of clothing. Suddenly L was hit by an onslaught of erotic, mind-blowing memories. He let out a small moan, heard only by himself because Light was asleep. Though, he supposed, it didn't matter now. Light had heard him last night. A deep blush flushed his face at that thought. L hadn't been a virgin (that was a tale for another time, so to speak), but before couldn't compare to Light. Nothing, he speculated, could compare to Light. The younger man snuggled further into L's neck, so much so L could feel his lips at his throat. For a second L's breath hitched as he remembered the ministrations Light had performed last night in the exact same spot.

The light was starting to filter through the curtains. Unhappily, L woke Light up, softly calling his name and shaking him. Light groaned and rolled off L before deciding to snuggle into L's side for warmth. L was happy to have Light so close to him, but knew he had to work. With a sigh, he brushed Light off him and got out of the bed. He felt some pain but it wasn't unbearable, he'd be fine. However, L had lost his patience with Light inability to get up, that's why a pillow had just been thrown, playfully yet aggressively, at Light.  
The man shot up after impact confused. He then proceeded to throw it back. L caught it (thank God for good reflexes) and put it back on the bed.  
"You're awake are you now Light-kun?" L mocked sweetly, unable to help himself from teasing the man, especially in this tired state, it wasn't often Light was so... exhausted.  
"You're sore aren't you now Ryuzaki?" Light fired back, smirk clear on his features, proud to have caused the damage probably.  
"Touche." L replied with a light blush on his cheeks, not knowing the 'correct' way to respond to that comment He quickly turned away and started walking towards the bathroom, hearing Light's laughter echo from behind him.

A shower later and both dressed, including handcuffs, the two were ready to face the day. L went to shuffle out the room but was stopped by the sound of Light's voice behind him.  
"How long?" Light asked, suddenly serious. L turned to face Light, he knew what Light meant, knew exactly what he was asking but...  
"How long until...?" He feigned ignorance, trying to ignore it as he had done before hand, how he would for as long as it was humanly possible. Although, L thought, that may not be for much longer.  
"Don't play fucking games with me L!" Light cried, losing his temper with the raven haired man quickly, even for himself. L recoiled slightly as Light just stared at him with such a hurt, angry look that his soul cried. The room seemed eerily silent, the argument making the room feel heavy; the fun, playful atmosphere was lost now. Both men looked at one another, neither wanting to break the silence of the room with a hard fact that would destroy them both forever.  
Seconds passed, or was it minutes? Time was hard to comprehend to Light at that moment as he waited for what he knew was coming. Light had known, he'd know since the word 'Lawliet' had come out of L's mouth. There was no way L would tell anyone his name. Especially someone L suspected of being Kira. Especially not Light.  
"You don't have long Light-kun," L replied eventually, sadness clear in his low tone, "Can we just say that; for now?"  
"No L. I have a right to know, I need to know!"

L looked into Light. Not at, into. Staring into the younger man's wild, frightened eyes then past them, as if he were looking into Light's very being and soul. Light could only imagine what L saw. Did he see a lover, a friend? Or did he see what he suspected? A narcissistic mass-murderer with a god-complex the size of Asia. A.K.A Kira. Light knew it was wrong to hope but couldn't help himself; he wanted L to look at him and see him, Light Yagami.

L's own eyes were a mystery; a hidden, clouded, mystery. The only emotions Light could pick out from the haze was hurt and pain. Then L spoke in a quiet, quiet, voice, and confirmed Light's every suspicion.  
"3 days."

* * *

**AN:/ T_T Sorry Light-kun but we all knew it was going to happen. (Didn't we?) Thanks for reading, it would be great if you could drop a review, follow or fave this. I am a review whore and proud!**

**BN:/Beyond must appear somehow... (AN:/ He won't be having a cameo Chaos...don't kill me! XD)**

**(1) ****www . vocabulary . co (m) /dictionary/ curse**


	7. Chapter VII Inevitability

**_Inevitability_**

**_Whether you're referring to someone else's downfall, to your fate, or to the sunrise, you can use the noun inevitability to say that something is just bound to happen. (1)_**

* * *

"3 Days."  
I breathe out, but it's not just a plain exhale, it's a sigh of relief? Calm? That cannot be right can it?  
It's strange, after finding out you're supposed to die, aren't you supposed to panic? Scream and cry and beg for your existence? Pray to whatever God that your life won't come to an end, not yet, not so soon. If that is the case, why do I feel so much...lighter? I'm not suicidal or anything like that but knowing somehow that I was going to die soon, lifted a weight I didn't even know I'd been carrying.

To be honest I've been ready for death for a while, the greatest people in history have been foiled by being unprepared and I would not become one of them; I refused to. So, knowing I'd be working on the Kira investigation, I prepared myself. Most teenagers; hell most people, avoided thinking about death because they were stupid. They couldn't die. They were too young, too important, too careful to die.  
Idiots, all of them.

I prepared mentally because I couldn't escape that thought, that feeling of inevitability. I may be beautiful, I may be a genius, I may be Kira, but I can't change what is destined to happen.  
I'd also known my death was soon; L's mood change around me was a large clue.  
It was subtle, so fucking subtle that I almost didn't notice the change, but it was there. No arguments or on purpose annoyances from L, the way he talked, his demeanor, his whole aura for god sake screamed there was something wrong; once I'd noticed anyway.

However, I could ignore all that. It was difficult but I could mould it into what I wanted it to be, another quirk, L was just feeling a little depressed for no important reason...stuff like that.  
But then came the last straw; the final nail in the coffin (pardon the pun.)  
L's name.

That name flew around my head and pressed into my brain, L Lawliet, L Lawliet, L Lawliet, L Lawliet, L Lawliet, L Lawliet, L Lawliet, L Lawliet, L Lawliet, L Lawliet.  
It's kinda sad. Even after everything that had happened between us, L would only tell me his name if he knew I wouldn't have the chance to use it as the Kira he thought I was. The only way L could be 100% sure of that is, my death.  
So everything fell into place in front of me and finally, I understood.

L Lawliet. I love your name, the way it sounds, the way it is just so...you. Oh God, listen to me, I'm turning into a teenage cliché. I wonder how I can joke about this right now, 3 days left of life and I'm cracking jokes. Something I never did anyway.

Where was I?  
Oh yes, L Lawliet, you were confused wasn't you? I could see it in your eyes, the way I broke the silence in a hushed tone and spoke your name aloud to you. The way I eyed you hungrily as we walked, bit at your soft neck, pushed you into the double bed we shared and fucked you into oblivion.  
I don't think you were expecting that.

It was something I had wanted to do for a very long time L, before whatever we had started, maybe it was to do with control, having power over the only person I had ever considered my equal. Sex was a good a way as any to assert your dominance over another so I started small. Acted extra angry, extra hurt when you were being a dick. Then I kissed you. In the park, at HQ, whenever we were alone really. I wanted to take you but I didn't. I wasn't scared; Light Yagami doesn't do scared. I just wasn't prepared for the consequences if we didn't work out or you rejected me or you came to your senses and realised you were getting it from (who you thought was) a mass murderer.

However, L Lawliet, I don't need to worry about consequences anymore do I? 3 days. Roughly 36 hours.  
I set out to fuck you for power and domination, not because I need  
you and not because I feel anything deeper for you, but you don't know that.

I looked at you L with cold eyes, because now, now is not the time for emotions. I turned away from L and walked out of the room, dragging L along behind me. We had work to do and (for now at least) life goes on.

* * *

**AN:/ Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. ^^ Just a quick note today, when I wrote this chapter I felt like absolute shit but I was determined to get this chapter out at the time I'd stated in review answers. So, if there are more mistakes than usual I am sorry but that is why. That is also why this is a little shorter than my chapters usually are.**  
**Please Review, Fave and Follow Guys x**

**BN:/So many mistakes...so many corrections...**

**(1) www . vocabulary . co (m) /dictionary/ inevitability**


End file.
